Rio: Nuestra primera Navidad
by SavageWaiter
Summary: Es la primera vez que esta pareja celebra la navidad, pero a Perla no le emociona tanto la idea debido a su pasado...
1. Chapter 1

Amanecía en Rio de Janeiro, las aves cantaban y bailaban como era de costumbre, mientras que en un nido un tanto peculiar que resaltaba de los demás ya que estaba hecho con cosas de humanos, despertaba una pareja de guacamayos azules, hasta entonces los dos últimos de su especie. Perla empezaba a abrir los ojos lentamente, estaba al lado de Blu, ambos dormían muy acurrucados uno con el otro, Perla dio unos besos muy cariñosos en el cuello de Blu, lo que hizo que el también empezara a despertar

-"Buenos días dormilón"

-"Buenos días ángel"

Ambos se besaron

-"Bien, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?- Le pregunto Blu a Perla

-"No lo sé, ¿qué te parece si vamos con Rafael?

-"Esta bien, pero antes a desayunar, yo voy por la comida, ¿Qué quieres?"

-"Lo de siempre, un mango"

-"Bien, ahora regreso"

-"Oye… no te tardes" dijo perla con una cara seductora

Siempre que Perla hablaba o veía a Blu de esa forma, él se quedaba observándola muy nervioso y ruborizado

-"Mmm Blu, ¿no crees que deberías ir ya?"

-"Eh ¿Qué? Ah s- si y-ya voy" dijo Blu saliendo muy torpemente del árbol

"Me encanta cuando hace eso" dijo Perla en sus pensamientos

Mientras Blu buscaba el desayuno, un grupo de patos maiceros se detuvieron y le preguntaron a Blu

-"¿Disculpa aquí es Lagoa Dos Patos?"

Blu se extrañó a oír ese nombre y les respondió

-"No, están en Rio de Janeiro"

-"Les dije que aun estábamos lejos muchachos" -dijo el pato refiriéndose a sus compañeros- "Bien gracias"

Blu se quedó pensando y los detuvo

-"Esperen"

-"¿Si?" preguntó el pato

-"¿Están… migrando?"

-"Si, ya es esa época del año, estamos buscando un lugar más cálido"

-"Mmm bien gracias"

Los patos se retiraron mientras que Blu aun buscando el desayuno se preguntaba

-"¿Ya será esa fecha del año? No puedo creer que haya perdido tanto la noción del tiempo, de cualquier manera iré a visitar a Linda para estar seguro"

Mientras tanto Perla que se estaba arreglando las plumas, miro al horizonte y se puso muy triste mientras que al mismo tiempo se perdía en sus pensamientos, en ese momento llego Blu con el desayuno y le dijo

-"Linda, ya llegue"

-"Hola amor"

-"Bien, bon appétit" dijo mientras le entregaba el mango

-"Me sorprende que digas todos esos idiomas raros y aun no aprendas portugués"

-"Es que es muy difícil" dijo mientras ambos reían

-"Perla, ¿me acompañarías con Linda?"

-"Claro, ¿pero para qué?

-"Es que quiero comprobar algo, si no me equivoco, dentro de poco será navidad"

-"¿Qué cosa?"

Blu se sorprendió al ver que no sabía lo que era la navidad, pero al mismo tiempo comprendió que Perla no era muy unida a los humanos y por lo tanto no sabría lo que era

-"Es una especie de celebración que hacen los humanos, donde todos conviven en paz y armonía"

-"Creo que ya lo recuerdo, cada año por estas fecha los humanos hacen muchas fiestas y ponen luces en sus casas"

-"Si, exacto, es esa misma, es muy alegre, ¿te gustaría que hiciéramos algo sobre ello con Rafael y los demás?"

-"No lo sé" dijo Perla que se colocó algo triste

-"¿Pasa algo?"

-"No, solo que… olvídalo no importa"

-"¿Segura?"

-"Si"

Ambos siguieron comiendo y después de un rato salieron a visitar a Linda, al llegar a su casa, ambos se posaron en una de las ventanas y tocaron con los picos, Fernando fue quien los escucho y fue a abrirles la ventana para que entraran

-"Hola chicos ¿Qué tal?" dijo Fernando

Blu y Perla le contestaron a pesar de que Fernando no les entendió

-"Si buscan a Tulio o a Linda están en la clínica, yo acabo de llegar de la escuela, pero si quieren comida o lo que sea, pasen"

Blu asintió con la cabeza y entro con Perla

-"Bien, déjame buscan un calendario"

Blu y Perla fueron a la cocina y ahí encontraron uno,

-"Bien Perla, veamos si lo que ten enseñe mientras te recuperabas dio frutos, dime que día es hoy"

-"Y yo que pensé que esto nunca me serviría… bien, según esto… hoy es... 23 de…diciembre… ¿sí?"

-"Bien, estoy orgulloso de ti alumna" dijo Blu en un tono juguetón

-"He, y bien, ¿ya se acerca la navidad?"

-"Si, de hecho mañana es nochebuena "

Perla lo miro de manera que daba a entender que no sabía de lo que le hablaba

-"Así es como le dicen al día antes de navidad, la gente se queda despierta hasta la medianoche para dar un brindis"

-"Oh, sabes los humanos son raros"

-"Si algo, bien, ¿Nos vamos?"

-"Ok"

Blu y Perla se despidieron de Fernando y se fueron, mientras iban de camino con Rafael, Blu noto que Perla estaba algo triste, angustiada y deprimida, así que Blu pensó que después tendría que hablar con ella para ver que tenía, al fin llegaron con Rafael

-"Hola Rafa" dijo Perla

-"¡Perla, Blu! hola tortolos, ¿qué hacen por acá?"

-"Queríamos ver cómo te iba Rafa"

-"Bien pues…" -dijo hasta que fue atacado por sus hijos mientras que Blu y Perla se reían pero a la vez se apartaban por miedo a los niños-"Creo que ya saben ¿no?" dijo Rafael tirado en el piso con sus hijos encima

-"Hehe, bien, oye Rafael queríamos ver si Nico, Pedro y tu harán algo para navidad" dijo Blu

-"¿Te refieres a la fiesta del mañana?"

-"Emm no lo sé, ¿porque la hacen?

-"Nosotros tampoco sabemos, pero los humanos se ponen muy animados estos días, sin mencionar que vienen muchas aves de fuera, siendo que Pedro y Nico solo piensan en fiestas… se ha hecho una tradición por aquí"

-"Bien, eso es la navidad…" dijo Blu mientras le explicaba a Rafael todo lo que era la navidad

-"¿Blu?" Dijo Perla

-"¿Si?"

-"Mira a los niños de Rafa…"

Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que los 18 hijos de Rafael estaban muy calmados escuchando todo lo que decía Blu

-"Ok Blu, entonces ¿nos vemos mañana en el Club de Samba?"

-"Claro, ¿en la noche cierto?

-"Si, oye Blu, una cosa más…"

-"Dime Rafa"

-"Ven"- dijo mientras se apartaban "Perla se ve algo desanimada, ¿Qué tiene?"

-"No lo sé, yo también la he notado así… llegando al nido hablare con ella"

-"Si, bien nos vemos mañana, adiós"

Blu y Perla se despidieron y volvieron a su nido

-"¿Corazón?" dijo Blu

-"¿Que sucede amor?"

-"Te he visto algo desanimada desde la mañana, dime ¿qué ocurre?"

Perla dio un suspiro

-"Dime, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea" dijo Blu

-"Es que…" dijo mientras empezaba a sollozar- "Fue por estas fechas cuando perdí a mi familia" – dijo empezando a llorar"- "Lo sé porque la aves migraban, los perdí Blu, lo perdí todo… perdí a mi familia"- dijo finalmente lanzándose a llorar sobre Blu

Blu simplemente le devolvió el abrazo y le dijo: -"Lo siento, no tenía idea…"

-"Lo sé Blu, no es tu culpa"

Ambos se abrazaron por un largo tiempo mientras que Perla seguía llorando, al cabo de un rato Perla se calmó y ambos se fueron a dormir mientras que Blu pensaba:

_-"Debe haber sido muy duro para ella estar pensando en la pérdida de su familia sola mientras que todos los demás celebraban y estaban con sus seres queridos, pero yo no la dejare sola, le compensare todos los años que estuvo sola y… o rayos, el regalo, no he conseguido nada, mañana tendré que conseguirle algo"..._


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente Blu se levantó muy temprano para conseguirle un regalo a Perla

-"¿Perla?" le dijo Blu a Perla que aún estaba dormida

-"¿Si? Dijo Perla bostezando

-"Voy con Linda, te veo después"

-"Mmm si" dijo Perla volviendo a dormir

Blu salió volando muy rápidamente con Linda para ver cuál sería un buen regalo

_-"Debo de darle algo bueno, tengo que compensar todo el tiempo que ha estado sola para demostrarle cuanto la quiero, si bien no será el mejor regalo o el más costoso, debe ser simbólico y que le demuestre que la amo"_

Al llegar a la casa de Linda, toco la ventana con su pico, Linda fue a abrirle la ventana a Blu y le dijo:

-"Blu ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Blu entro, tomo una libretita y le escribió -"Necesito un regalo para Perla"

-"Oh, bien, ¿qué quieres?"

-"No lo sé, pero tiene que ser algo especial" escribió Blu

-"Mmm… creo que ya lo tengo, es perfecto para ustedes dos"

Linda fue y tomo un collar de que tenía forma de corazón, de esos que se separan a la mitad, dentro de ambas partes se podía colocar una foto

-"Eso es perfecto y tengo una foto de nosotros dos, de seguro le encantara" dijo Blu

Linda no entendió lo que dijo Blu, pero por ver su reacción supuso que le había gustado

-"Que bueno que te gusto Blu" dijo mientras se lo entregaba

-"Gracias Linda, te debo una y feliz navidad" le escribió Blu mientras se preparaba para salir

-"No hay de que Blu, tú también pásatela bien con Perla "

Blu salió volando directo hacia su nido cuando entro al nido Perla seguía durmiendo

-"Perfecto, ahora solo buscare la foto y la pondré en el collar" dijo mientras buscaba en sus cosas, finalmente encontró la foto y la coloco en ambas partes del collar de manera que en una mitad quedaba la cara de Perla y en la otra mitad la suya. Perla por fin comenzó a despertar

-"Buenos días ángel, ¿cómo amaneciste?" dijo Blu escondiendo el collar

-"Bien, gracias"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio

-"Blu, lamento lo de anoche, yo…"

-"No Perla, no hay de que disculparse, está bien dejar salir todo lo que te incomode"

-"Entonces… ¿iras con Rafael y los demás?

-"No, me quedare contigo, no podría dejarte sola"

-"No, Blu deberías ir con ellos, se ve que a ti te encanta la navidad y podrías divertirte con ellos, además me gustaría estar sola por ahora"

-"Perla" dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de ella "sé que debe ser difícil todo este asunto, pero debes de superarlo, estoy seguro de que a tu familia le gustaría verte feliz, Perla te amo, solo quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, nunca te dejare sola ni te hare daño, solo recuerda que no estás sola, te amo…"

Blu y Perla se miraron a los ojos un buen rato, hasta que llego Rafael

-"Hola tort… ups, perdón, espero no interrumpir nada"

-"No te preocupes Rafa" dijo Blu

-"Pasaba por aquí y quería preguntarles si podrían venir a ayudarnos a organizar la fiesta"

-"Ve Blu, yo sé que tú quieres ir" dijo Perla con la cabeza agachada

-"Esta bien Perla, pero por favor, piensa bien lo que te dije ¿sí?" respondió Blu un tanto desanimado

Ambos se despidieron con un beso y Blu se fue con Rafael

-"Oye Blu, ¿Ya hablaste con ella? ¿Está bien?

-"Si, solo un poco deprimida"

Pasaron las horas hasta que se hizo de noche, Perla seguía en su nido perdida en sus pensamientos

_-"Como los extraño, no saben lo que daría por verlos a todos tan solo una vez más, los amaba, pero por culpa de esos humanos los perdí y siempre había estado sola hasta que Blu llego a mi vida"_

Perla se levantó, estaba cansada, fue a la "habitación" donde dormían Blu y ella, pero se tropezó con algo, lo levanto y miro lo que era, un collar en forma de corazón, a Perla le extraño esto, ya que no lo había visto, lo examino y lo abrió, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que llevaba adentro sintió una dulzura indescriptible en su corazón, vio una foto de Blu y ella, pero no solo eso, también tenía una nota dentro que decía:

_-"Si tu lloras, yo lloro. Si tu estas feliz, yo estoy feliz. Te amo Perla, no hay nadie más por quien pueda sentir lo que siento por ti, eres mi todo, mi razón de ser, nunca te dejare. Te amo"_

-"¡Pero que tonta fui!" dijo mientras salió a toda velocidad de su nido

Mientras tanto Blu estaba en el club de samba, ya había terminado de decorar todo junto con Nico, Pedro y Rafael con toda su familia, listos para empezar la fiesta, pero todos notaron a Blu muy triste

-"Blu, ¿Estás seguro de que estas bien? Dijo Rafael

-"Si Rafa, lo que pasa es que siento pena por Perla, me gustaría estar con ella, pero ella quería estar sola, no se preocupen chicos, estaré bien, pero tal vez me vaya en un rato"

Todos fueron a celebrar pero Blu se quedó viendo desde lejos la pista de baile y centro su atención en una pareja de guacamayos que bailan muy juntos y contentos, eso le recordó a Perla, así que no aguanto más estar sin Perla y decidió irse, se despidió de todos y fue a su nido con Perla. Perla iba a toda velocidad hacia el club de samba y Blu hacia su nido y eventualmente, como ambos estaban distraídos chocaron en el aire y se dieron cuenta de que se habían encontrado uno con el otro

-"Perla, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"Iba a buscarte Blu" dijo mientras le mostraba el collar "perdóname Blu, preste tanta atención pensando en lo horrible que fue mi pasado, que no me di cuenta de lo hermoso que es mi presente, junto a ti, creí que había perdido a mi familia Blu, pero ahora sé que TU eres mi familia"

Eso dejo a Blu sin palabras, ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y se dieron un beso que duro bastante, mientras estaban volando y besándose, los cohetes empezaron a salir disparados desde el centro de Rio de Janeiro, sin duda, una escena hermosa, al fin por falta de oxígeno se separaron

-"Oye Blu, tú ya me diste un regalo, ahora yo quiero darte el tuyo" dijo Perla con una cara y voz seductora

-"Emm…" dijo Blu ruborizado

Ambos fueron al nido y al entrar Perla poso sensualmente para Blu, Blu hipnotizado por la belleza de Perla, casi se le cae la baba

-"Bien Santa, ¿Qué esperas?" dijo Perla seductoramente

Esa noche ambos hicieron el amor, ahora con más confianza uno en el otro, pasaron el resto de la noche abrazados, Perla se acurrucaba en el pecho de Blu mientras que el reposaba su cabeza sobre la de ella

-"Gracias Blu"

-"¿Por qué?

-"Por abrirme los ojos para que me diera cuenta, de que no estoy sola"

Ambos se dieron un último y profundo beso y quedaron dormidos, ahora se amaban más que nunca, Perla había aprendido a confiar más en Blu y se sentía segura con él, por primera vez en mucho tiempo ya no se sentía sola. Y esa, fue la primera de muchas navidades que esta pareja tendría junta.

**Fin**

** Eso es todo, se que es algo simple, pero la idea se me vino a la cabeza de un dia para otro, sea como sea espero que les haya gustado, ¡Feliz Navidad!**


End file.
